hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are
We Are is the first single by Hollywood Undead off of their third album, Notes from the Underground. Lyrics Danny: We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start Our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark We are, we are, we are built from broken parts Johnny 3 Tears: If you can lose it all, then welcome to Broadway Silicone dreams and your name on the marque And I can hold it up but I hold it up hardly It's hotter here in hell but it's getting real dark, see So all you sick and the bitterness of the lonely To all you overdosed and you miles of coke fiends Every step, another step, you're walking on my dreams And every breath, another breath, you're breathing when I breathe I watch them all come, gotta watch the rest go I'm married to the devil in the city of angels So come, all you wicked, to the world of the empty I know I need it all, so baby, don't tempt me I'm knocking on your door, nope, nobody sent me Just checking all you bitches like I'm checking this check sheet So put your hats on, Lohner, don't get soft You can see God when I take my mask off Danny: We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start Our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark We are, we are, we are built from broken parts J-Dog: The fame is your best friend You love it, no questions Beating down the door is the face of rejection And once again, it's a Tragedy anthem We never wanted more, we never needed your blessing Who could give a fuck about a kid with a dream? Cause stories aren't told about the ones unseen With a gleam in his eyes, his middle finger to the sky Crooked smile on his face, he doesn't think he can die So grab a pick and axe cause we try, we cry Into the bottle of Jack, we die inside So when you look in his eyes, what you see now? Murder the monster you made, then watch him bleed out We're in a life where it's kill or lose Just lie, motherfucker, till you hear the truth From the under the street, through the gutters of youth Just cry, motherfucker, yeah, I'm talking to you Danny: We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start Our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark We are, we are, we are built from broken parts Danny: (No one!) J-Dog: From the city of angels Danny: (No one!) J-Dog: An empty vessel of devils Danny: (Can take away what's ours!) J-Dog: Is there no one to save us? Through my eyes, see the world that you gave us Danny: (No one!) J-Dog: From the city of angels Danny: (No one!) J-Dog: An empty vessel of devils Danny: (Can take away what's ours!) J-Dog: Is there no one to save us? Look through my eyes, see the world that you gave us Danny: We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start Our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark We are, we are, we are built from broken parts Alternate Version There is a slightly altered version heard during the "Making of" of the We Are music video that was released into the internet. In this version, Danny's vocals have additional backing vocals giving his voice a more aggressive sound. The end of the bridge is also different only having Danny silently singing rather than also having backing vocals from the chorus unlike the final version. Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Trivia *A line from this song mirrors a line off of Dead Bite. **This line is "I watch them all come, gotta watch the rest go," said by Johnny 3 Tears in both songs. *The version of this song released as a single cuts out part of the bridge for unknown reasons. **The music video also has part of the bridge cut, this may have been done to fit the footage. * This song and Young are often put up next to each other due to similar vibes and meaning. Category:Songs Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Singles Category:2012 Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:Explicit Category:Music videos Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics